A Summer at forks
by IlovEdd
Summary: A Young Bella On 1 of her long and boring not so much boring holidays to Forks
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the people in this chap so yer**

* * *

A summer at forks Twilight

Tuesday, September 16, 2008

"Bella dear, are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes mom I can go on an aeroplane on my own," I had to tell her this every time I took a bus or a train by my self this year I am 8 and it was time for my annual trip to dad's house in forks a small town it always rained and if you saw some sun in forks you were lucky. My dad was head chef in police and I spent most of my summer indoors reading or walking in the woods right outside the house.

"Passengers please board flight SE566," the voice over spoke in its monotone.

"Well, mom that's me," I said, pulling my self out of her hug.

"Bye, and don't forget that I love you."

"Bye mom," I yelled back over the loud noise of farewells like ours, I turned around and passed my flight ticket to the lady, she popped it in a slot in the desk when it popped back up she gave it back to me.

"Is this your first fly alone?" she asked.

"Um… Yes, yes it is," I went through the gates I turned and waved at her over the person she was serving. I saw some thing that caught my eye, it was two people laughing at each other, one was tank and looked like he was a weight lifter and the other looked like a super model **w****ho do you think they could be?** before I could look at the beautiful couple again I was being told to take my set by an airhostess. It was a long flight and the airhostess thought I was cute and kept asking me if I needed anything. When the plane landed one of the hostesses helped me find my bags and then another helped me find my dad. Who was holding a sign saying 'B. Swan.'

"Hi, Char… dad," I new he didn't like me calling him Charlie so I tried not to.

"Bells, was it a nice trip?"

"It was better than last time when mom was talking and talking it was annoying, I got some sleep this time," I lied, "So it was great, thank you for helping me." I waved goodbye to the hostess, In the parking lot I saw the beautiful couple again they were getting into a red sports car, but once again before I could get a better look I was interrupted by Charlie opening the door and beckoning me towards the car.

When we got to the house I grabbed my bags and went strait up to my room to unpack and soon enough it was raining. No kid in their right mind would wont to spend summer in a town this rainy every day all the local kids were on holidays at some beach near La Push were it was sunny and hot, however I was stuck cooking for Charlie. I unpacked my books and clothes and my toiletries.

The next day Charlie had to go to work so I spent the day reading it wasn't raining so I read out side I was reading wind in the willows for the forth time, god I need new books, their was a ruling in the forest next to the house, _I wonder what that is,_ I thought to myself putting down my book and walking towards the two trees in front of me, a few steps later I was in the forest and I stoped a few feet in it was so intriguing so beautiful and yet so dangerous, I stepped back to Charlies backyard picked up my book and walked in to the house.

* * *

this is just a test to se if my story is ok so if you hate it tell me and i'll start something new, but if like it tell me and u know i'll keep writing

FF1676242.docIT ResourcesPage 1 of 1


	2. Chapter 2

MainHeading

_Wow that was so beautiful the way the trees bent and weaved their way together go make a small sanctuary, but I know it has it's dangers and I'm not allowed in there, but its so beautiful, wait I missed something what was that rustling that musical rustling that pulled me in,_

I ran to my room grabbed my Nikes, my phone and a bag full of hiking gear, I left here last time, and ran back down the stairs out the front door and didn't until I was right next to the forest. I took a big breath and stepped into it, it was even more beautiful than it was before, if that was even possible, I sat on a tree that was bent and looked like a big chair, I just sat there,

"Bella? Bella Where are you?" I ran out the forest he hadn't made it outside yet so, I chucked the bag under a bush and lay on the grass pretending to sleep, when he walked out it started raining,

"I hate it when I rains!" I yelled and ran in towards the house, I heard a chuckle from inside the forest, _where did that come from?, _I turned and looked at the forest I stood there for a while, Charlie ran up to me and dragged me inside.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Um sleeping," I rolled my eyes at him.

"I could see that but I mean why did you stop and stair at the forest, you do know your not allowed in there," he pointed out the window.

"Yes dad I do I was just… being silly, now can I go and make dinner now I a little behind," I ran into the kitchen and made pasta and a creme sauce.

After dinner I went to my room and rang Stacy, my bestie from home, we spent hours talking girlie talk but then she announced the last thing I wanted to hear it was she was leaving for boarding school, my only friend was leaving, I hung up on her and started to cry in a ball in the middle of my room. My phone rang 10 times but I didn't answer them I let them ring and ring I ended up crying my self to sleep.

FF1676242.docMark StephensPage 1 of 1


End file.
